Found You
by ItsACow
Summary: A girl name Arabella heard the familiar story of Slender man, she wanted to see this by herself. WARNING: Gruesome details may occur in this fiction, don't say I warn you. FYI, this story was about to be in a writing contest, tell me what you think about it?


**"Leave me alone!"** screamed out a high, soprano voice. Few laced those words as her feet pounded against the cold, forest floor. Whatever was chasing her, she wanted it to stop! It all started a week ago in West Virginia. A girl name Arabella was having a sleep over at a friend's house name Sydney. The two known each other since first grade, they always had each other's back no matter what. Arabella's friend was just telling her the legend of Slender Man. Slender Man was described as the name is said, appears very thin as a stick and able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths in order to induce fear and ensnare his prey. Once his arms are outstretched, Slender Man's victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them, kind of what like fish do, when they headed towards the light. Slender Man is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk. Arabella was a woman of research and logic; she didn't seem to believe this at all. Sydney described the legend in various details, goose bumps bubbled onto Arabella's skin, and shivers slither down her spine as she listens.

"**It also says that he peeks into his prey's windows, scaring the fluff out of them!"** She said excitedly. Arabella chewed her lip in thought, as the two fell into deep slumber; she vowed that she will investigate this herself. After a week from the sleep over, she started to pack supplies and other items in need of use and left a note on the fridge, saying she was out with a friend. Arabella coaxed her trusted canine, Lily to come near. The dog was a golden retriever, standing protectively beside her owner the two headed towards the forest, sounds of buzzing bugs or the sounds of a wild animal filled the surly air. A fleck of white was plastered onto the bark of the tree. She headed towards it, tugging it away from the grip of a rusted nail. _'He's always there.'_ Confused, she stuffed it into her jacket. Two more notes were found; each and every one had an ominous feeling towards it. **"What are they trying to tell me?"** She whispered. A dark growl spilt into the silenced air, Arabella's eyes drifted towards Lily. The golden retriever's fur bristled, each of its hair standing to an end. Teeth, sharp as a knife, were glistening as her two black lips pulled up in a snarl. Beautiful brown eyes once calm, now scary looking. Terrified, Arabella released the leash, letting the dog lunge into the darkness.

She ran after her dog, the only noise that was around, was the loud barking that Lily was making. It was cut shortly by a yelp, in a few minutes. Arabella gasped and ran as hard as she can to her beloved dog, **"Lily! Where are you, Lil's?" **The tip of her shoe accidentally hit into an object; making her trip onto the unidentified item. Arabella pointed her flashlight onto it, she screamed in horror. Underneath her was: her dog or what was left of her, Arabella's hand dropped the flashlight, backing away from the scene, disgusted. She then knelt beside her companion; a white crisp piece of paper was stuck between the collar and the neck. Arabella picked it up, wiping away the smudge of blood on it. _'Can never run, can never hide.'_ anger surged in her veins, fists clenched and unclenched. She was sad, she was hurt, and she was _MAD._

Whoever did this to her, is sick in the head, how _DARE _they do this to her! Who do they think they were, to mess her around like this! Lily's once golden fur, now coated with the burning crimson red, the color that was going to haunt Arabella's mind. A patch of purple and white wildflowers were nearby. Arabella plucked them and laid them on top of her best friend, the fresh smell of flowers drenched the stench of blood. Tears prickled her eyes as she left the small grave, **"I'll never forget you Lily…" **she whispered as she trudged on her suicidal mission to find out who was 'Slender Man'. As she walked onto the trail, a flicker of white passed by her peripheral vision. Arabella whipped around to face who was there **"Who is there!?"** she said out loud. No one answered her call._ 'Maybe it was an illusion…'_ she thought. **"Or maybe I'm finally going crazy…"** she mumbled out loud, not caring she was talking to herself. Another shape of white passed by without warning **"Stop it!"** she yelled **"Whoever you are, please! Stop it!"** Again, no sound was made to indicate that someone was even there. When Arabella turned around, the same white figure appeared, only... it was a foot away from her.

**"HOLY SNICKER DOODLES!"** Arabella yelled out, falling backwards. Her heart was drumming in rhythmic beating. _Dum-bam-dum-dum, dum-bam-dum-dum_, over and over. Her eyes stared at the face of the description of true menace and fear. He was fear. he is the menace that lurks in the path of life, never visible to the eye but sharply felt in the heart...he is the father of despair, the brother of procrastination, the enemy of progress, the tool of tyranny. Born of ignorance and nursed on misguided thought. Something that Arabella wanted to get away. He had a pale white face, but with no face at all, a black suit clung onto him, like it was a part of him instead of a simply piece of clothing. Arabella's face paled at the thought of her fate. Tentacles slick and long sprout from the creatures backs, looming over her, ready to grab her if needed to. Compare a mouse to a cat, the mouse is smaller than the cat? That's how Arabella felt; she was the mouse, while Slender Man was the big cat, ready to pounce on her. **"Please don't kill me..."** she whimpered as a tentacle wrapped around her waist. It squeezed her lightly, teasing her, playing with her. A dark, gaping mouth split onto its face, two black holes formed above the mouth, yet no eyes were in there. So this was it...her time to live be over. Arabella's brown eyes met the creature's dark ones, tears slid down her cheek, she never even said goodbye to her family or friends.

A loud sound was made, making Arabella jump. Slender Man's tentacle released her and vanished in thin air. Another sound occurred, making her jump into reality, Arabella's feet start to head toward home. Home! She thought. In a few minutes of endless running, Arabella burst into the kitchen, expecting to see everyone she loved. Instead she found nothing but an empty house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white note. She grabbed it and stared in horror. **"No..."** On the note it said _'Behind you...`_, Arabella slowly turned around, her eyes met pale face of Slender Man. In a flash, darkness consumed her.


End file.
